Coraline 2: The Beldam Returns
by CrankThatFrerard
Summary: Coraline thought it was all over, until SHE came back. Rated T for violence. Based on book, not movie!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Coraline discovered the little door, the Beldam, and the other world shortly after her arrival at the Pink Palace, a beautiful old house that wasn't even pink. Her other mother cooked her amazing food that she didn't get in the normal world. She had buttons for eye's. Coraline later discovered that the other mother was the Beldam, a human turned phycopathic creature who ate children to live. Coraline escaped the Beldam and returned to her original world. The Beldam wasn't done, though. She cut off her hand and controlled it so it would get the key to the tiny door. Coraline outsmarted the Beldam and she thought it was the end. It was actually just the beggining...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Coraline was a changed person after the Beldam incident. She would go down to the old well and throw the biggest and heaviest rocks down to kill the hand, even though she knew it was already dead. Two months into school, a boy named Wybi moved into a house next door to the Pink Palace. He had curly hair and a motorized bike that impressed Coraline. His real name was Wyborn, but he still went by Wybi. One day, Wybi was outside with a cat that helped Coraline with the Beldam. Wybi walked up to Coraline. "Um," Wybi nervously said, "I was told that you were crazy and you talk about a tiny door and another mother. Is that true?" Coraline stared. "Yes. Would you like to hear what happened?" Coraline asked. "Sure," Wybi said. He expected a short, non-detailed story. He didn't get what he expected."Tha-" Wybi and Coraline were pulled down by a hand. A hand that Coraline never wanted to see again. The Beldam's hand.

CHAPTER 1

Coraline discovered the little door, the Beldam, and the other world shortly after her arrival at the Pink Palace, a beautiful old house that wasn't even pink. Her other mother cooked her amazing food that she didn't get in the normal world. She had buttons for eye's. Coraline later discovered that the other mother was the Beldam, a human turned phycopathic creature who ate children to live. Coraline escaped the Beldam and returned to her original world. The Beldam wasn't done, though. She cut off her hand and controlled it so it would get the key to the tiny door. Coraline outsmarted the Beldam and she thought it was the end. It was actually just the beggining...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Coraline and Wybi tumbled down the dark well, they tried latching onto a bumpy wall. Halfway down, Coraline noticed a small puddle. Coraline suddenly had an idea. She grabbed the Hand and threw it. Then, she took hold of Wybi's hand and grabbed the wall. "Lets climb down" Coraline said. It took about an hour or so it seemed. Then all of a sudden Wybi exclaimed, "Finally!" they had made it down. There was a door beside the hand. It was tall, just the opposite of the other door. Still it transported them to the other world. "Lets go in." Coraline said. They walked in, and Coraline noticed it was the Beldam's house. Suddenly, Coraline heard a voice shout, "What was that?" She thought she recognized the voice as her mother's, but as it got closer, Coraline knew what was coming. The Beldam.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

As the Beldam came towards Coraline and Wybi, they started to hatch a plan. They decided on running, the only real plan they had. They both broke into a sprint. "Coraline! Is that you?" yelled the Other Mother. Coraline suddenly realized that the Beldam wasn't in her evil form, so they were safe. For the time being."Wybi, stop." Coraline said. The Other Mother finally caught up with the two children. "Oh, Coraline. It's been so long!" she said. Coraline stared at her with disbelief. "Why are we here?" Coraline asked, not even expecting a true response. "I brought you here because I love you," the Other Mother said, "here, have a Coaco Beetle." She hand's them a large green box. "Eat up. We have lots to do today."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Coraline and Wybi were dragged to the large garden. It was beautiful, but Coraline knew it was just a fake made by the evil Beldam. Coraline had a burning question. "Why are you being so nice?" Coraline asked. The Beldam just stood there. The three of them dug deep, deep holes, big enough to kill someone if they were to fall in. Luckily, the Beldam brought some rope. As they got up, Wybi noticed a flaw. "Why is, it so deep?" he asked. "Oh," the Beldam said sheepishly. "Just to bury you!" Coraline looked in horror. Coraline threw dirt at the Beldam's face to temporarily blind her. She pulled Wybi and ran to the empty flat. It was as dusty and dark as Coraline remembered. Coraline looked and saw darkish brown, wood boards. She then picked two spots on the carpeting to set up places for her her and Wybi to sleep. Coraline almost dozed off before she even laid down her head. She was tired of running and just wanted to sleep, and sleep she did. They drifted off into deep, deep sleep.


End file.
